Coming Home
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: Amy is seventeen. She finds out she's pregnant and goes out to take a little walk. She is kidnapped. This is the story of how she gets back to her family. Amian. One-shot. COMPLETE.


Coming Home

Fandom- 39 Clues  
Title- Coming Home  
Rated- T  
Genres- Family & Romance  
Characters- Amy C. & Ian K.  
Summary- Amy is seventeen. She finds out she's pregnant and goes out to take a little walk. She is kidnapped. This is the story of how she gets back to her family. Amian. One-shot.

A/N: I think this might be a bit OOC because it's been more than a year since I last read the 39 clues books, so yeah sorry for that, but I hope you still enjoy it. Oh and I don't know much about all this new characters. Another thing…I wrote this on my iPod, so when stuff it's supposed to be itilized, it's put in big letters (ex: KABRA meant to be _Kabra). _That's all. Enjoy!

XxX

AMY

Part 1-Escape

Today was the day.

It'd been only a few days since the birth of my son, but I was strong enough already to make an escape.

I'd been planning this day for a while now, as I had spent most of my pregnancy here, locked up in an old storage room along with a few more girls. I'd acted as if I were still weak from labor, but the truth was that I was saving my strength for today.

I listened closely for any signs that our kidnappers were coming back, but there were none.

I lifted my son, Jacob, from my chest and looked into his little face.

He reminded me of my baby brother, Dan, but he had his father's silky black hair and my green eyes as well as some of my other features.

When Jake had been conceived, Ian and I had been on the friends with benefits zone, but the days without him had been almost as bad as the ones without my family, if not worst. I'd realized that I loved him and it was more than just puppy love.

I missed him calling me 'love.' His cute little annoying British accent. His smell. Brushing his hair with my fingers. His kisses. Even though it'd only happened once, I missed his body and mine pressed together, making love.

I threw my guitar case down the window and prayed to whoever was listening that my son and I would make it safely down the rope.

I glanced back and thought, 'Sorry, girls, but right now getting my son and myself back to family is more important. Wish me luck. "

XxX

Part 2-Day One: Strummin' For My Little Angel

The outside world wasn't as cold as I'd expected it to be, but it sure wasn't warm either.

I glanced at Jacob besides me. He was all wrapped up in a blanket. Warmer than me hopefully.

I continued to strum my acoustic guitar and sing softly, hoping to take some rich guy's or gal's attention.

The cardboard poster I'd managed to make said: I was kidnapped and I need help getting home. My son is only three days old, please help get us home safely.

Then there was my guitar case open in front of it, open to anybody who wanted to make a donation.

Kind of pathetic, but I hadn't been able to reach anybody by phone and I desperately needed to get Jacob out of the streets before he got sick.

I couldn't imagine anything bad happening to my little angel, so I sucked it up and continued strumming my guitar and singing despite the fact my eyelids were heavy and my body wanted to give up.

XxX

Part 3-Day 2: Angel In Disguise

"If I give you the money you need to get home, will you promise me that you'll give me a call sometime and come to my studio and record a demo?" a guy who had been studying me for about twenty minutes asked.

I raised my face from my lap, where my little boy was crying. I put him on my shoulder and thought about what the stranger was saying.

"Why would you want my demo?" I asked finally. "I'm not that good of a singer."

"I'm a record producer and I see potential in you. If you allowed me to work with you, maybe I could make a star out of you. And I have a wife and children at home who would bug me if I told them about you and didn't help you."

"That's very generous of you. Of course I would do what you need me to. I've been through hell in the past couple months and now all I want is to go home to my family."

"Well, here you go," he said and handed me a wad of money and a card.  
"Now, you look very familiar. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Amy Cahill and thank you. Thank you very much."

"Do you happen to be Hope Cahill's relative by any chance?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm her daughter and you are?"

"I'm Walter Waffles. I used to date your mother in high school. How is she doing? I lost contact with her a long time ago."

I looked down and swallowed.

"She's gone. Been so since I was seven."

"Oh, goodness. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright and thank you. I could show you where she now resides, if you would like that."

"I would like that. She was my high school sweetheart."

XxX

Part 4-Finally Home

I searched for the spare key and unlocked the front door of Grace's mansion, our home.

I put down my guitar case and took Jake out of his car seat, leaving it in the entrance and going off to explore.

I'd seen missing kids posters with my face on them and been saddened by the time I'd been denied having with my family.

I heard voices and walked to the living room.

When they saw me, they all shut up at once.

Dan, Natalie, Nelly, Uncle Alistair and Uncle Fiske were all there.

Tears were threatening to spill as Dan got up and hugged me. Then he noticed Jacob and his eyes widened.

I hugged him back as hard as I could with a baby on my arms.

I opened my arms and invited everyone into a group hug, which they soon joined.

I answered their questions about my kidnapping and such until Dan asked, "Amy, how do you have a baby?"

I laughed.

"Well, Dan, I though I'd already had this conversation with you. When a man and a woman-"

Dan covered his ears and shouted, "I already know that part! I meant, last time I saw you, you weren't pregnant and that was like four or five months ago and now you have a baby. By the way, what's my nephew's name and who's his dad?"

Dan had lowered his voice and was the only one who was still hugging me.

"For now he's just Jacob Cahill, but I was thinking about giving him his favorite uncle's name as a middle name or something else special to us. I haven't decided yet. And as to his dad...let's just say it's one of our...foreign cousins."

Dan peeked into Jake's blanket and his eyes widened.

"No way in heck!" he said, I could see he was freaked out.

"I know it might be a little difficult to process, but-"

"I thought you were just friends!" he accused me.

"We were. We weren't dating and I'm not about to give you the details of how my son was made thank you very much."

"Wait, hold on, does this mean-" Natalie started saying, but Dan interrupted her with a grumble.

"Yeah, it does. We're inner circle family members now, hurray!" he said with fake enthusiasm, then to himself, he muttered, "I would never expect this, my own sister ended up with a mini cobra."

"Dan!" I said. "I know you don't like them, but don't you dare to be mean to my son because of it and let this come between us."

Everyone was apparently taking the news with different reactions, but I was concentrated on my brother.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. I'm just in shock. It's also kind of ironic, don't you think? You hating the guy, then end up having his kid? And you're my favorite family member, why would I ever let anything get in between us? Just don't expect me to babysit all the time, okay? He's all yours, Ames," Dan ended up saying with a cheeky grin.

I smiled back.

My baby brother was acting so mature even though I knew that he was just acting that way, because underneath that Dan was still in there.

"I get it, Dan and YOU'RE one of my two favorite family members, but don't tell that to Jake. He'll get jealous."

Dan and I laughed and it was as if I'd never left home.

XxX

Part 5-Finally In His Arms

After Dan finished glaring at Natalie for thinking of holding Jacob first then him, he got a hold of my son and I got to talk with everyone. Now I was in front of my room with my things, where I was going to put them away.

"Take off her clothes now!" I heard Ian's voice say. He sounded angry.

What was he doing in my room and who was he talking to?

"B-but I thought you wanted me to wear them so that I looked more like her," a girl's voice said. "That's why you hired me, right?"

"This isn't working out for me. I only hired you because you reminded me of Amy somehow, but now I don't see that anymore. Being here in her room with you just seems wrong. I'm sorry, but get out. Get out, get out, get out!"

The doorknob shook and then opened, letting out a girl who looked a little bit older me who was almost in tears.

Her skin was as pale as mine, her eyes were a different shade of green and her hair was almost the exact same color.

Way to go, Ian, she really does look a bit like me, I thought.

The girl pushed past me, without giving me a spare look.

She'd left the door open, which I peeked in.

Ian was pacing the length of my room.

His button-down shirt was unbuttoned, his shoes were off and he was scratching his head like it had fleas.

Then he stood in front of my book shelf, where there were various pictures of me and my family. There were even a couple of him and me.

"Oh, Amy," he said, stroking the cheek of the me in the picture besides him. It was a picture in which he'd tucked me beneath his arm, like a normal couple would have. We had both been sixteen. "You don't know how much I miss you, my love. I wish I could hear you laugh one more time and see your cheeks go red. I'll be waiting for you right here, no matter what happens. I wish you'd come back home."

I smiled.

I honestly have got to have the sweetest person for my baby's father possible.

I walked in, making unwanted noise.

"I told you to leave. And if it's you, Natalie, I do not want to go out, so please just leave me alone," Ian said, still staring at my picture and stroking picture me's cheek.

"Well, I will, but I thought you said you wanted me to come home two seconds ago. Wish accomplished. I'm home," I said with amusement in my voice.

Ian stopped stroking my face in the picture and turned around slowly.

"I'm home, you sexy Brit!" I said and burst out laughing at his shocked expression as he slowly started walking towards me.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms, clenching my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He hugged me tightly, staring at me and letting a few tears slide down his face.

"How... How are you here, love? I thought I'd never see you again," Ian said and pressed his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his familiar smell.

"I missed you too, ya sexy Brit."

Ian laughed and so did I. It was a moment I wanted to freeze and have forever.

He kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, then tentatively, my mouth.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

I heard people's voices and we broke apart.

"Aww that's so cute!" Natalie's voice said from somewhere in the room.

"Yeah, but you don't want to try for a second-" Dan said.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Dudeeee, it's a surprise!"

I said and looked around the room.

"What's a surprise?" Ian asked.

I unclenched my legs and arms from his body and took his big hand in mine.

"I want you to meet somebody, okay?" I said with a giant smile on my face.

He nodded and followed me into the hallway.

"Close your eyes, Ian," I said and let go of his hand.

He did what I told him to.

I bent down and uncovered the car seat my baby was in.

I smiled when I saw that he was already awake.

I picked him up and placed him on my chest, facing forward. Once I was sure I had a good grip on him, I said, "Ian, you can open your eyes."

Once again, it seemed as if the boy in front of me where startled by the sight that met him. He rubbed his eyes in a cute manner and said, "I must be dreaming, right? That's the only way this is possible. By dreaming."

I shook my head and smiled brightly at him, then looked down at Jacob.

Though he was only a few days old, he was already smiling at his daddy.

"You're not dreaming. Right, Jacob? Tell your daddy we're real."

Jacob let out an adorable little sound that was close enough to a giggle.

"See?" I said. "Jake's as real as Natalie and Dan."

Though he still looked like he was dazed, he stepped forward and hugged us both, being careful not to squish Jacob.

Ian kissed my temple and looked down at Jacob, rubbing his little, almost bald head.

"Hi, baby," he cooed.

I smiled at Ian interacting with our son.

"Would you like to hold Jacob?" I asked.

He looked at me with his famous Ian smile.

"Of course I would, love. Now why would you ask such a question?"

I handed him our son and felt like my smile couldn't get any bigger. It was like the first time I knew Jacob was inside of me.

XxX

Part 6-The End And The Beginning

I explained what happened after I disappeared from their lives and how I hoped to be able to send help for the other girls at dinner.

Uncle Fiske was help and said that he would immediately inform the other Madrigals. I was going to be a big "piece of information" for the case and apparently, I wouldn't be able to leave the country or much farther than Massachusetts, but, hey, that was fine with me as long as I could be with my family.

I was really excited to tell my brother about the stranger I'd met who funded Jake's and I's trip over to Boston, but I didn't exactly tell them the cause WHY he gave me the money. That I would keep a secret until...well, I didn't quite know yet.

XxX

"Hey, Dan," Natalie sang, coming in to the dining room after she'd gone to get the phone, which had been ringing.

Dan looked up at Natalie and nodded.

"Your little girlfriend's on the other line."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Dan said, but reached for the phone anyways.

He left elsewhere to talk and I saw that as my opportunity to ask who this girl was.

"Okay, Natalie, Nellie, it's your time to come clean," I said and they both looked up at me as if I was weird. "Yeah, you heard me right, girls. Who's my brother's so-called girlfriend?"

"Well, she's not really his girlfriend for starters. Natalie just likes to make Dan embarrassed," Nellie said.

"Please," Natalie said, "the girl's a peasant who dresses more or less how you, Amy, used to at her age, though worst." She looked disgusted just talking about it. "And she's-"

"Hey, Ames!" Dan yelled, coming into the room.

"Shhh!" I said and pointed at my sleeping son in my arms. I'd refused to let go of him for even one second.

"Sorry," he said and shrugged, giving me the house phone.

"Who's this?"

"My friend Annabel, who was to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow, but said, "Hello" into the phone anyways.

"Hi!" a girl's voice greeted me. "Is it true that you're Amy Cahill? Dan's sister? 'Cuz he told me that you were home and that's why he couldn't go to this party."

"Yeah, yeah, it's me."

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you. Are you sure that Dan can't come."

"Dan COULD go-"

Dan started making signals.

"Actually," I said, "Dan's having an asthma attack. Maybe another time? I'm sure you can understand."

"Alright. Tell Dan that I said that I hope he gets better. It was nice meeting you Amy."

"It was nice meeting you too."

I hung up and turned to Dan, who was scarfing down his food.

He looked up at me when he felt my stare.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing, it's just that my little brother has a little girlfriend, that's all," I teased.

"She is NOT my girlfriend," he repeated, rolling his eyes.

"Of course she's not," Ian said. "It would be a miracle if he got a girlfriend."

"Ex-CUSE me," I said and turned to Ian, who was on my other side. (I was in between Dan and Ian.) "You BETTER not go around saying that to all the Cahills whose name is Dan 'cuz your own son's middle name is Daniel."

I had my eyes narrowed down and was glaring through them at Ian.

"Yes, but he's a KABRA and how dare you give him a middle name without even telling me about it?"

"Nah-ah, my son's a Cahill and if you had been the one to carry him around for nine months and been in a painful labor by YOURSELF AND done everything I've done for him, then maybe you would have gotten to name him. But right now all you've done is-"

I would have continued my rant had I not heard the howls of laughter coming from the people around me. I briefly glanced down at Jacob to see that he was awake, smiling, then looked at the people around us.

"Am I the only one who doesn't get it?" I wondered out loud quietly and raised my eyebrow at my family, who'd suddenly gone crazy.

Ian whispered in my ear, "I have not idea what they're laughing about either, love."

I cradled Jacob to my chest as he started to make little noises.

When my family calmed down, I asked, "Okay. What are you guys laughing about?" which just sent them off in another fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, happy to just be back with my family. To just be home again.

XxX  
**If you have no idea why the Cahills are laughing it's because of Amy's and Ian's fight, which they find amusing. Was this story really good or suckish? Please...**

REVIEW! And tell me.

XOXO,  
emeralgreenlove.  



End file.
